A driver may be required to concentrate his or her gaze on the road and on various displays or controls of the vehicle. For example, content such as infotainment, phone integration, safety alerts, navigation displays, and driving efficiency may be displayed in various display screens throughout the vehicle cabin. In some cases, a driver may become fatigued, and may not be looking at the road or at displays of the vehicle providing information that would be useful to the driver.